Recently, various services and additional functions provided by an electronic device are gradually expanded. In order to increase an effective value of the electronic device and meet various demands of users, various applications executable by the electronic device have been developed. Accordingly, at present, at least several applications to hundreds of applications can be stored in the electronic device, which is movable and has a touch screen, such as a smart phone, a mobile phone, a notebook Personal Computer (PC), and a tablet PC.
Accordingly, when the electronic device transmits a signal, a power amplifier amplifies the signal. Most power amplifiers are set to a maximum power so as to maintain a communication connection in a specific circumstance such as a weak electric field. Even though a power amplifier operates for a short period of time under the circumstance, heat is generated, and the heat is transferred to electronic parts, metallic device parts, or a device case. To control the temperature of heat generated from the power amplifier, a plurality of modes for controlling a transmission power is provided based on a circumstance of an electric field. In general, the power amplifier is classified into a high-power mode, a middle-power mode, and a low-power mode, and when the circumstance of a electric field of an adjacent base station is poor, the power amplifier operates in a high-power mode and increases a transmission power of the electronic device to a maximum level so as to maintain the connection.
Therefore, there is a need for various methods to reduce the temperature of heat generated from the electronic device.